


First

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Geordi loves Data very much.So he asks him on a date.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Star Trek: The Next Generation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790047
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Nemesis and I'm a bit tender so that's why I did a rushed ending sorry

Geordi had never understood the term 'honeymoon phase'. Ever since he began dating (mostly a few girls during school and the academy, and even fewer ever since he got assigned to his first vessel), the few attempts that went over a week or so never gave him the feeling of unconditional love, the need to stay next to them all the time, that bubbling feeling in his stomach whenever they smiled at him or giggled at his jokes. He felt good around them, of course, and he wanted to hug them and kiss them or whatever, but that intimate needy feeling so many people described was pretty much alien to him.

But then, he started to date Data.

In all honestly, he had had feelings for his best friend for quite a while. When he first heard of him, years before he actually met him in person, he was already fascinated by the android that not only looked human, but had gone through the academy and was now one of captain Picard's most important officers. He studied everything about Data as he could, reading all the books he was written in, and all the papers and logs available. He just found him... incredible, and he wished he could perhaps work with him someday.

When they were assigned to serve at the Enterprise together, under Picard, Geordi was thrilled. He tried not to show it too obviously, but their first encounter after the whole problem with Q was quite shocking to him. Through the mess of that first mission, he didn't notice how beautiful Data was: he had a yellow glow around him, something no other lifeform had, and not only that but he was built to perfection, and apparently right into Geordi's tastes, because he had never felt so attracted to anyone before.

Geordi had never considered dating men before. He had been attracted to one or two boys before, specially during the academy, but his biggest issue was that he felt intimidated by men in general, so he never really pursued it outside from a few parties here and there. He never dated a man, and never wanted to date one, but the moment he saw Data for the first time outside problematic situations was the moment he realized he would do anything to at least get a kiss from him, one day.

And that crush surely didn't go away as he predicted it would, when they got to know each other better. In fact, it only grew stronger and stronger, his heart racing whenever Data entered the room or accidentally touched him, his stomach bubbling whenever Data did something funny (usually without intending to), his chest filling up with warmth whenever Data babbled about something he clearly enjoyed, despite assuring Geordi he had no feelings at all. Data was... perfect, in Geordi's eyes, and he couldn't help but watch him as if he was an angel of some kind. The crush developed quickly into something more, such as passion, and sooner than he expected, he was in love with his fellow officer.

And that was a mess on itself, but not something Geordi felt scared over.

He had a few talks with his close friends, and eventually gathered up the courage to talk to Troi about it, setting an appointment with her and sitting down while she checked his file. She probably thought he was having some form of... well, any other issue, but no, he was there to talk about his love for Data, and how badly it had infiltrated his life.

"You can start whenever you like" she said, and Geordi let out a sigh before nodding.

"Deanna... I'm in love with Data."

He was being direct to avoid confusion, not at all because if he started to ramble he wouldn't be able to stop.

Geordi sure expected her to be surprised, but not to the point of her eyes widening and her posture changing on her chair. She then seemed to get herself together, and nodded to him.

"I see. Do you know when those feelings started?"

"When I first met him at Farpoint" he said, because it was true. Maybe not completely, he was already crushing on him while he read about his positronic net, but Troi wouldn't get that. She gave him another nod, crossing her legs, and he tried his best not to feel uncomfortable."

"Does that bother you in any way, Geordi?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she tilted her head.

"This is a place for you. Nothing you say here will get out of here. Now I need to be sure you are not feeling bad about how you feel towards Data. Does the feeling of being in love with him bother you, in a human sense? Does it bother you that he is an android, that he is your superior officer, that he lacks the ability to feel... does any of those things or others bother you?"

Geordi was honestly offended for a second, but then he understood it was her job to make him think about everything really.

"No, nothing about that bothers me, Deanna" he said, in all honesty, and she smiled.

"Good. Now, why are you here then?"

Geordi looked at her, at his feet, at his hands, and then sighed with a light shrug. 

"I guess I just needed to tell this to someone... it has been hard to keep it to myself and like... I'm scared people might make fun of me or tell Data or even say I'm going crazy..."

"You are not, Geordi. Being in love is one of the nicest experiences in our humanoid existence. However, it might become complicated if you ever wish to expose those feelings to Data. Although I don't believe he is incapable of any feeling, it is true that the information might shock him" she said, and Geordi smiled weakly at her. Spoken like a true therapist. "However, hiding those feelings will hurt you in the long run. You must weight those accordingly."

"You're not going to tell me what to do, are you?" he asked, and she chuckled with a shake of head.

"No. That's not my job, Geordi."

Their talk continued, changing subjects every now and then, but it mostly remained in Data and how Geordi felt about him. It didn’t help in the sense of giving him courage to tell Data how he felt, but it cleared out his thoughts a little, making it easier to access everything he needed.

He was in love with Data, and one day, he would have to tell him about it.

Although he only directly told Deanna about his feelings towards his friend, most of the bridge crew already knew since day one. His closest friends realized it quite quickly, by the way he stared at Data longingly, how he encouraged Data with pretty much everything he wanted to do, how he used his free time to be around Data and just hang out with him, doing whatever. He truly loved Data, to a point it was becoming too much to hide, specially since, well, everyone else knew.

Beverly found it adorable, although upsetting. She told him time and time again to be ready for rejection, because she was a firm believer that Data would never be able to love a human in a way a human would need. Geordi was a little offended by it, always the protector, but he understood where she came from, even though he highly disagreed with her.

Will was another mess entirely. He tried to convince Geordi to start by the more... bodily approach, convincing Data to sleep with him, kiss him, things like that. He believed Data would need time to understand the human equation, but that sex was one of the easiest places to start, specially considering everyone knew of Data's affair with Tasha. Geordi wasn't a fan of that plan, but he assured Will he would try.

Deanna barely gave her opinion on the matter, and thank god neither did Picard. In fact the captain pretended that he knew nothing of it, even though he obviously knew, and avoided all types of talk about it like the plague. Even when Geordi came to ask his advice once, he denied him any word of the subject and politely ordered Geordi to go back to duty.

And Worf... well, he didn't even understand the human concept of love and romance, so he didn’t even try to give any advice whatsoever.

However, out of all his close friends, it was Keiko who helped Geordi the most.

"Just act as if he was a human, Geordi" she told him once, while they were working at the arboreto. Geordi was fixing some of the panels in the room, while she tended to her flowers. "It doesn't matter how he will respond. What matters is that you are being honest to yourself and to him. I think he might surprise you."

Keiko was a close friend of Data's, and her opinion mattered a great deal to the android. So Geordi took it to heart, deciding to just do what she said and take a shot. He had been rejected before, and he knew time could fix all wounds, so he would try it out.

He decided to do it during one day without any special or important missions to fulfill. Geordi finished his shift at engineering, heading to his quarters and getting everything ready, putting on some perfume and fixing up his hair (the best he could of course), before replicating a bouquet of flowers and preparing himself for the moment. He knew Data would be off shift in ten minutes, and would take another ten to reach his quarters, so he had to wait for twenty minutes before leaving, and he did, feeling the nerves tickling his skin.

Those twenty minutes went by like three hours, but eventually, it was time. He stood up, fixing his uniform (because why he would change if Data would be on his uniform), before leaving his room and walking through the hallways. Clearly, the crew members were not used with seeing their chief engineer carrying flowers around, so he received a few stares, but didn't care much about it. He made his way to Data's quarters, stopped by the door, took a deep breath and rang the bell.

"Come in" said the voice inside, and Geordi felt his stomach turning before he opened the door and walked inside. Data had his back to him, kneeling on the floor where he was playing with Spot, but he soon placed the toy down and turned his upper body, seeing Geordi and quickly standing up. "Hello Geordi."

"Hey Data" he said, awkward as ever, and finally the android's eyes stopped at the flowers, a curios tilt of head following.

"Why are you carrying flowers?"

"They... they are for you" he said, awkwardly, handing the bouquet to Data. He picked it up, no hesitation, and inspected them quickly while holding them close.

"Marigolds, roses, daisies and bluebells. It is a nice arrangement. Thank you Geordi" he said, walking to the replicator. "A vase, please. Ten by ten by thirty centimeters" he said, and soon the vase was replicated. He picked it up and placed it on his table, putting the flowers in and then turning to Geordi again. "May I ask the reasoning after the present?"

"I... yes" Geordi cleaned his throat and took a step forward. "Data... do you want to go on a date with me?"

Data stared at Geordi for a while, a while that was way too long for Geordi's liking, but he couldn't really blame Data, he was very aware that his friend had never gone out on a date, he had never tried any type of romantic relationships whatsoever, and specially since Tasha, he had been waiting for a more opportune moment to give his attention to romantic relationships.

But Geordi, well, he didn't care.

"Is that an answer to my question? Because it is another question" Data said, and Geordi let out a nervous chuckle.

"The reason why I brought the flowers is because I wanted to ask you out on a date, and that's what I always do when I want to ask someone on a date. I bright them flowers" he explained, maybe a bit too much, but he knew Data would never mind. Data remained silent once more, looking at the flowers and then at Geordi, before tilting his head.

"I see. I appreciate the gesture Geordi, but you must know that I do not feel emotions such as passion or love. And I am aware that a date usually translates to an internal want to pursue a romantic relationship."

"I know that Data and I don't care that you can't feel anything, I want to go on a date with you and if you like it, you like it. If you don't, you don't" he said, nervous and a bit anxious, showing it off by his quick speaking. Data gave him an understanding nod and looked right into his eyes.

"Yes."

It was Geordi's turn to be confused, looking at Data with a light frown.

"Yes?"

"To your question. Yes. I would like to go on a date with you."

Geordi felt those god damned butterflies in his tummy again.

They left Data's quarters in silence, the tension so thick Geordi could slice it with a knife. Data couldn't feel it though, bless him, because Geordi was awkward enough for both of them.

He lead Data towards Holodeck 3, and stood in front of the door, telling the computer to run LaForge's simulation 39. Once the computer said it was ready, he nodded for Data to go in, and he did, looking around once inside of the room. Geordi looked around as well, he had spent weeks on this little thing, but honestly it was quite complicated since he had no idea what Data really liked as in a romantic setting.

So he used what he knew of Data's theater tastes and made up a forest from one of Shakespeare's works. It was dense, but pretty, and there was a clearing right in front of them, where Geordi's picnic was placed. He seriously hoped Data didn't mind the food, because it was a usual human date idea, and they walked towards the picnic cloth, sitting down next to each other.

Data seemed fascinated by his surroundings, something Geordi didn't quite understand since he was always acting in those woods, but he didn't mind. As long as Data liked it, it was enough.

"So. What do you think?" Geordi asked, serving them some wine, and Data looked down at him, reaching for the glass Geordi handed him. "Is this to your liking?"

"I cannot like nor dislike anything" Data said, and Geordi made a face that certainly made Data rethink his statement. "I found it quite intriguing and maybe even a little... admiring how much work you put in this setting."

"Oh... I worked weeks on it to make it perfect" he admitted, and Data gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you Geordi. Your hard work is shown."

He took a sip from the wine, something Geordi wasn't expecting him to do, so much so that he even let out a soft gasp.

"Why are you drinking?" he asked, and Data pulled the glass away.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"I mean yeah but... that's a very human thing to do, you don't have to drink" Geordi said, amused and oh so god damn in love, while Data tilted his head.

"From the time you and I left our quarters to the moment we stepped into the holodeck, I looked over three thousand, seven hundred and one books, magazines and studies about human dating so appropriately respond to whatever you planned ahead. At the picnic scenario, it is costume to drink and eat whatever your partner hands you, unless you do not like it. Since I do not like nor dislike, I made the supposition I should drink."

"I mean... you're right but I'm not here to have a date with a humanized Data. I just want you to act... like yourself" Geordi said, smiling, but that caused even more confusion upon Data.

"The 'myself' you are referring is an android made to imitate human behavior. Am I wrong to do so?" he asked, and Geordi felt a little bad.

"No of course not. If you want to drink the wine it's fine Data. I'm just saying that I want you to act... like you do, not how you read in a book."

"I believe I understand. I will attempt to act more like... myself" he said, still a bit confused, but Geordi simply loved it. He loved Data. Very much.

"Alright. Good. That's all I want" Geordi said, serving them both some sandwiches and handing one to Data. "It's tuna sandwich. One of the most traditional ones in human history."

"Thank you" Data said, easily accepting the sandwich and then putting it down. "So, what does one talk about during dates?"

"Didn’t you read all available books on the matter?" Geordi teased, smiling at Data. "I mean, we talk about whatever we want."

"I... believe that from what I have read, it is mostly unusual to talk about what I have been meaning to talk to you about" Data said, concluding his thought before Geordi could ask. "Work. I have been meaning to talk to you about work."

"Well... usually during dates one does not talk about work" Geordi admitted with a nod. "But since I don't care, sure, go ahead. Tell me about work."

Data began to talk about a new theory he had heard about how to make the matter antimatter reactor function with a better ratio of the two, and if it had been anyone else, Geordi would be annoyed because that really wasn’t what a date was supposed to go like. But Geordi felt so at ease around Data, so relaxed and happy, that he just got into the conversation and they just talked about it, finding that it would be very easy to test the theory on the Enterprise.

It lasted at least two hours, before Geordi noticed how long they had been inside the holodeck and chuckled to himself.

"And then perhaps we should... Geordi?" Data asked, tilting his head at his sudden laugh. "Are you paying attention?"

"I am Data it's just..." he chuckled again, shaking his head. "If I were here with anyone else, like anyone, and we had been talking about work for two hours, I would be pissed. But with you it's just so easy to relax and get into it... I just... I don't know, I never expected to feel this good around you."

"And yet you asked me on a date. Interesting" Data said, and Geordi shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I always knew I would like a date with you, I like you Data. But talking about work can be annoying when all one can think about is kissing and flirting... but with you it's different."

"You do not wonder about kissing and flirting with me?" Data questioned, he always took everything so seriously he even confused Geordi himself sometimes.

"No I do! But like... it's not annoying when we don't do that... I like just talking to you. Just... listening to what you have to say" he shrugged, feeling his cheeks warm up. Did he just admit he wanted to kiss and flirt with Data like... out loud? "Anyway, go back to the valves you were talking about."

Data became quiet while Geordi grabbed himself another sandwich from inside the picnic basket, humming to himself as he pulled away the fabricated foil and looked up at his date again. But Data did not seem to be able to say anything.

"Geordi... if you do not mind, I would like to take a more... romantic approach to our date. I have been avoiding romantic encounters for a long time now, but at this moment I find myself curious to try them" he said, and Geordi nodded, putting his sandwich down slowly. "Would you mind if, instead of continue my explanation, I gave you a kiss instead?"

Geordi's cheeks heated up hard and he felt his heart skip a beat, but even without his conscious knowledge he nodded, looking at Data.

"Yeah sure of course" he said, quickly, and Data nodded to him before leaning forward. His hands positioned themselves next to Geordi's legs, to give him some balance, and he leaned forward while on his fours, with Geordi meeting him... well, not half way, but close enough. He was nervous.

Once their lips touched though, Geordi lost his mind, and it was like everything he knew just deleted itself to give room for the warmth and smoothness of Data's lips, combined with his nice scent and how gentle he was being, the pressure minimal, just a touch, a brush really.

It was... breathtaking.

They parted again, Data pulling away, his curious eyes staring at Geordi as if expecting an answer to an unsaid question. And Geordi took a deep breath, his cheeks still warm, his stomach bubbling up.

"Yes" was all Geordi was able to whisper, before he leaned in, holding Data's cheeks and gently pressing their lips together again, but in a more urgent way, with more force. Data responded, something Geordi half believed he wouldn't do, and leaned closer to the engineer, the pressure on their lips growing firmer at every second.

After the second kiss, came the third, fourth, fifth, until Geordi lost count and he just pulled Data closer, wanting him to kiss him for real, deep, amazing. He forgot the food, the time, and focused entirely on Data, holding his cheeks and caressing his hair, not caring if he didn't feel anything, he deserved to be caressed and loved.

And that was what Geordi wanted to do. Love him.

For a first date, it was better than anything he had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
